


Elephants, and Other Demons in the Room

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Lack of Communication, Post-Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Post-Resurrection Blues, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: The two of them don’t talk about it, after that terrible truth is ripped out of her and into the open of a forced musical number. Except once.“Did you not…believethat I would get into Heaven?"
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Elephants, and Other Demons in the Room

The two of them don’t talk about it, after that terrible truth is ripped out of her and into the open of a forced musical number. Well, they don’t talk about it _much_ , anyway. It’s awkward enough for them to even be in the same _room_ , much less talk, much less talk about that elephant that’s in the room _with_ them. 

They don’t talk about it. Except once, when they find themselves suddenly alone on the couch several nights _after_. (Tara had concocted yet another excuse to leave Willow’s side—there’s a coldness between them that Buffy might care about if she could bring herself to care about anything at all—and Dawn had gone, for once and at Giles’s rebuke, to study.) So, it’s only the two of them, sitting simultaneously side-by-side and dimensions apart. Willow’s eyes flit around the room, desperate to cling to anything but Buffy’s face.

“Can I ask you something?” Buffy broaches at last. 

“ 'Course,” Willow replies, but her voice is shakier, much more hesitant, than it ever used to be.

“Did you not… _believe_ that I would get into Heaven? That I was good enough? Is that why you didn’t think I was there?”

“No! I—Buffy, of course not, I—”

“Then _why_ …?”

“I don’t…I guess, I just…after everything we’ve seen, demons, and the Hellmouth, and _all_ of it…I didn’t think…I knew that there was a _Hell_ , but…I guess, I just didn’t believe in a Heaven. But,” she adds hastily. “I mean, if I had thought about it, if I’d have _known_ , of course I’d have thought you were there! Buffy, if I’d have known, I’d never have—”

“I know.”

“I’m sor—”

“Don’t.” A pause. A breath. “I know. But please. Don’t.”

(The elephant returns to the living room.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching through Buffy for the first time, and this was my first time writing in the fandom! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
